Lost
by Succubus-angel-13
Summary: Sora, Mimi, Matt, Tai, Izzy, and T.K are sent to a summer camp, when their plane crashes. Sora, Matt, and Izzy are seperated from the others. Now, they must find eachother, and survive in the wilderness. Please r&r!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my second story. This time, it's a survival story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Matt! Help me! I'm caught in this tree.." Those were the last words that came out of T.K's mouth.  
  
Matt, Sora, Tai, T.k, Izzy, and Mimi were onboard a small plane heading towards a camp, somewhere in Canada, to learn about nature and the wilderness. But their parents didn't send their teenage sons and daughters to learn about the wilderness, but as a punishment.  
  
Matt and T.K couldn't get along that well when their parents got back together.  
  
Mimi's parents thought that Mimi went out too much with boys.  
  
Sora's parents were extremely worried about Sora because she recently had a breakdown. So they sent her to calm her down and be with her friends.  
  
Izzy's parents thought that Izzy had no friends and spent too much time watching the discovery channel and surfing the net.  
  
And Tai was very violent and rude to his parents, so they sent him away.  
  
Of course every one knew each other, so they didn't have to introduce themselves. Matt was quite skittish when Sora ever spoke to him because he had a major crush on her. Tai however was very quiet and had a stern look on his face. Izzy seemed quite insane because his computer and TV have been taken away. Mimi was flipping through a magazine that she had hid from her parents, And T.K tried to stay away from his brother.  
  
The plane was rattling and shaking, which made the 6 teens scared. The plane suddenly jerked, causing the teens to bump into each other. The plane continued to rattle, and everyone began to get worried. The pilot seemed to have a hard time trying to control a plane in the giant storm. But the wind wasn't the only problem. The fog was incredibly thick, that the pilot couldn't see a thing.  
  
The plane stopped rattling, and everyone started to calm down. The pilot thought that he lost his way, so he just kept on flying straight ahead. When the fog started to clear out of the way, a gigantic mountain came into view. The pilot tried to turn the plane, but it wouldn't stop.  
  
"Everyone hang on! Do not panic!" he yelled.  
  
But the teens did panic, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
The pilot had no choice but to say his prayers and say good-bye to this world. He closed his eyes and let go of the throttle.  
  
"Oh my god we're going to crash!" screamed Tai.  
  
Sora, who was sitting next to Matt, grabbed onto Matt's arm and held onto it tightly.  
  
Everyone held onto his or her seats, hoping that the plane would land safely. Instead, the plane crashed into a forest.  
  
Everyone's mind went black.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Matt saw Sora and Izzy sitting in their seats, awake. He looked around, and noticed that everyone else was missing. He also noticed that the door was open. Did everyone else jump? Or did they fall out?  
  
"Sora.are.you.alright?" he said to Sora.  
  
"Yeah. How about you?"  
  
"I think I'm okay." he said. But when he tried to stand up, he couldn't. He looked at his legs, and noticed that one was in a strange position. He rubbed it, and felt a shooting pain run through his leg,  
  
'AHH! Ouch, dammit! Fuck!" he cursed.  
  
"Matt! What's wrong?" Izzy screamed.  
  
"My damn leg!" he screamed back.  
  
Sora bent down and lift up Matt's pant leg. It was a horrible sight, the leg was blue and purple, and the leg was all twisted.  
  
"Oh my god.." she said.  
  
"It's broken." Izzy said looking at Matt's leg.  
  
"We need to get you to a doctor." Said Sora.  
  
"How? We're in the Canadian Wilderness! We'll die before anyone finds us!" he said.  
  
Izzy shook his head. The only way of dying here is if we starve or get eaten by animals. There is no way we can die of freezing because it's summer right now.  
  
"I'll try and see if the plane's radio is working. We can probably call for help." Said Sora.  
  
Sora got up and walked towards the front of the plane. She found the radio, and flipped the switch. If didn't work. She flipped it again, and it didn't work.  
  
"The radio is broken." She said holding it.  
  
"Search the plane for anything that may be of use. We can be stuck in this forest for a while." Said Izzy.  
  
Sora nodded and searched the cabin. She found a lighter in the dead pilot's pocket, a few power bars, blankets, and pillows.  
  
Izzy looked through everyone's luggage. All he found was clothing.  
  
Sora found a door that was locked. She picked the lock with her hairpin, and opened the door. What she found was a gigantic plastic crate filled with survival tools. She looked through it, and was amazed.  
  
Dozens and dozens of freeze-dried food, a small aluminium stove with small pots and pans, four flashlights with extra packages of batteries, waterproof matches, a survival guide, a cane, and a huge first aid kit.  
  
She took out the first aid kit and opened it, hoping to find something to help Matt's leg. She found a medical guide, and looked in the index. She found the page to treat broken legs.  
  
She read the page, and got what she needed. She took two pieces of stiff cardboard, safety pins, the cane, and a roll of fabric. She took them to Matt, and started to treat his leg. She placed a piece of cardboard under his leg, and one above his leg, and wrapped his leg with the fabric. She then took some safety pins to hold the fabric together. She then handed Matt the cane and told him to stand up. He leaned on the cane, and started to walk.  
  
Matt smiled, and thanked Sora. The three of them then stepped outside of the plane, and began to search for the others.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Chapter two will be up soon. 


	2. Struggle to survive

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Sora was helping Matt walk, while Izzy was leading the way, holding a compass that he found in Tai's luggage. He took out his pocketknife, and placed a mark on a tree. Then he approached another tree, and marked it as well.  
  
"Izzy, what are you doing?" asked Sora placing Matt on a tree stump.  
  
"I'm marking our way, so we know how to get back to the plane." He replied.  
  
"How's your leg, Matt?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, it's still swollen, but it doesn't hurt that much." He said rubbing his leg.  
  
"I sure hope T.K.'s okay out there." He said aloud.  
  
"Don't worry about him Matt. He knows about survival skills, he was in scouts, remember?" said Sora.  
  
"Yah, that's true"  
  
"Come on Matt, we should keep going." Said Sora helping Matt up.  
  
The three of them were walking through the forest, Izzy marking trees, and Sora helping Matt walk. When they suddenly heard a voice, a high pitched and squeaky voice.  
  
"Oh shoot, I should have worn my hiking boots instead of these darn high heeled boots." It said.  
  
Matt looked around, and saw a bright pink thing moving in the distance.  
  
"Oh my god! I think it's, MIMI!!!" yelled Matt.  
  
Sora looked where Matt was looking, and saw the same thing.  
  
"It is MIMI!!!" screamed Sora.  
  
The three of them were yelling and calling for Mimi, until Mimi caught sight of them, and started running towards them.  
  
"Matt! Sora! Izzy! It's me-" before Mimi could finish, she tripped on her boots and fell down. She quickly got up, fixing her hair, and then continued running.  
  
When Mimi reached them, she hugged Sora, then Izzy, and then Looked at Matt.  
  
"Ew! What's up with your leg?" She shrieked.  
  
"It's broken. And it hurts like hell." He said.  
  
"Oh. Hey, have you guys seen Tai or T.K?" she asked.  
  
"No, we're looking for them." Said Sora.  
  
Mimi sighed and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Gee I'm hungry. Have you guys got anything to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Follow us. In the plane there's a bunch of freeze dried food." Said Izzy.  
  
"Will there be pink club sandwiches?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, they don't make freeze dried sandwiches." Laughed Matt.  
  
The four of them walked towards the plane, and entered.  
  
"Okay, I'll cook the meal." Said Sora opening the bin.  
  
She took out the aluminium cook set, and looked at the food packages. There were at least 12 packages per meal, so she read aloud the choices.  
  
"Okay, the choices are: broccoli and alfredo, pasta and meat sauce, beans, beef and carrots, mashed potatoes and cheese, and vegetable mix." She said reading the packages.  
  
"We need to ration our food. So we'll all share 1 package." Said Izzy.  
  
"Hmm, I choose the pasta and Meat sauce." Said Matt.  
  
"Me too." "Me too." "Me too."  
  
So Sora read the directions, and opened the package.  
  
She found tons of giant bottles of water in the back of the closet, so she took one and opened it. She then poured the water into the mini pot, and turned on the stove. She then took the package, and added it to the water. The food expanded, and an aroma of meat and tomatoes filled the air. When it was done, she turned off the stove, and placed some pasta in four pans.  
  
When they finished eating the pasta, they had to wash it. As Izzy said, if they didn't eliminate food odours, bears would approach the plane, and attack them or eat all the food.  
  
So they were walking around, and came across a river.  
  
"We should was our dishes here." Said Izzy.  
  
Izzy held the dishes to the river, letting the current hit against the dirty pans. When the pans were clean, he took them back to the plane, and dried them with his face towel from his luggage.  
  
"I guess we should keep on searching for the others." Said Mimi.  
  
The four teens stepped outside of the plane, and closed the door. They then started to walk through the forest, hoping to find the others.  
  
  
  
Did u like that chapter? Well, chapter 3 should be up shortly. 


	3. Go fix a leg

Chapter 3- Go fix a leg  
  
"Can we take a rest again, please? My leg hurts!" said Mimi.  
  
"Listen Mimi. Matt has a broken leg and he hasn't complained at all!" snapped Sora.  
  
"Um, Sora. Matt doesn't look so good." Said Izzy.  
  
Sora looked at Matt, and saw that he was drowsy.  
  
"I think he has a fever." Said Izzy touching Matt's forehead.  
  
"We should get back to the plane." Said Sora helping Matt up.  
  
When they arrived at the plane, Izzy opened up the first aid kit, and looked at the manual.  
  
"Is there another way to treat Matt's leg? I don't think that this cardboard thingy is working." Said Sora.  
  
"It says here that as a last resort, you should attempt to push it back together." Said Izzy.  
  
"Won't that be painful?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yes, in fact it will hurt more than anything." Said Izzy.  
  
Sora looked at Matt. He looked terrible.  
  
"I think we should give it a go." Said Sora.  
  
Izzy looked at Matt's leg.  
  
"There's a giant lump right here. I guess this is where it is dislocated." Said Izzy pointing at Matt's leg.  
  
Izzy walked to his suitcase, and took out his belt.  
  
"Now listen closely. On the count of three, I want you to bite on this as hard as you can." Said Izzy.  
  
Matt took Izzy's belt and placed it in his mouth.  
  
"Ready Matt?" asked Izzy.  
  
Matt nodded and held on to the belt.  
  
"1" Izzy said placing his hands on Matt's leg.  
  
Sora held onto Matt's hand, trying to comfort him.  
  
"2"  
  
Matt began to sink his teeth into the belt.  
  
"3!" yelled Izzy. He took Matt's leg and pushed it together.  
  
Matt bit so hard on the belt that he almost tore it.  
  
Sora rubbed Matt's hand, and saw a tear of pain trickle down his cheek.  
  
"Okay. It should be fixed now." Said Izzy.  
  
"You should rest for a while." Said Sora.  
  
Sora and Mimi helped Matt up and placed him in one of the seats.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Like hell." Responded Matt.  
  
Izzy looked through the first aid bag and found some aspirin.  
  
"Here, take this." Said Izzy handing Matt the pills.  
  
Matt took two pills, and swallowed it. He then fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Yay, his leg is fixed now. Ch 4 will be up in a few hours. 


	4. A beloved brotherhood

Chapter 4- a beloved brotherhood  
  
Before I begin, some people were confused about the teenager's ages. Well, I'll tell you right now.  
  
Matt: 19  
  
Sora: 19  
  
Tai: 19  
  
Mimi: 19  
  
Izzy: 15  
  
T.K: 12  
  
We shall begin now.  
  
Matt woke up the next day. He looked at his leg, and saw that it was no longer swollen or purple. He tried moving it, and it still hurt, but it could move. So that's one problem solved. Now, about T.K and Tai, where are they?  
  
"Should we start looking again?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yah, we should." Said Izzy.  
  
"Someone should stay here and guard our supplies and food." Said Sora.  
  
"I will!" said Mimi.  
  
So Matt, Sora, and Izzy headed out and started walking through the forest.  
  
Izzy went ahead and started marking the trees, when Matt heard a sound.  
  
"Hey, you guys hear that?" said Matt.  
  
The three of them stood there silent, and they heard it too.  
  
"I think.its music!" said Sora.  
  
"It's the violin. Oh my god! T.K!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Your brother plays the violin?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yah. He's playing one of his worst pieces! He's calling for help!" said Matt.  
  
Matt started to follow the music. As the music got louder and louder, they came across a giant gap with only a log acting as a bridge. Sora went ahead and crawled across the log. She waved, signalling it was safe. Matt went next, slowly crawling across. When he reached the other side, he waved to Izzy. Izzy slowly crawled, and finally reached the other side.  
  
The music got louder and louder, and the 3 teens ran quicker and quicker. Matt saw someone sitting on a tree stump with a squirrel on his shoulder, holding a violin.  
  
"T.K! T.K! It's me, Matt!" screamed Matt running towards the boy.  
  
The boy looked up, and dropped his violin. He ran towards Matt, and when he reached him, he threw his arms around him.  
  
The twelve-year-old boy with the squirrel looked up at Matt. Matt looked down at him, and realised that this kid was indeed T.K.  
  
When they let go of each other, Matt looked at the squirrel.  
  
"I see you've found a new pet. Thank god mom doesn't know." Said Matt.  
  
"His name is Scabby. He's been very loyal to me. He led me to a berry bush and got me some nuts." Said T.K petting his squirrel.  
  
"Have you seen Tai?" asked Matt  
  
"Yah. I have-" said T.K. But before he could finish, he burst into tears.  
  
Matt placed his arms around his younger brother, and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"He-he-he- saved my-my-life. Yesterday, we were walking, when a bunch of wolves surrounded us. He distracted them, and told me to run. I ran, and didn't look back. Ever since then, I've never seen him." Said T.K trying to hold back tears.  
  
Matt couldn't believe it. Tai was either missing, or killed and eaten by the wolves.  
  
"Don't worry little bro, we'll find him. In the meantime, I bet you're tired of eating nuts and berries. How about some pasta?" asked Matt.  
  
The 3 teens and 1 twelve year-old began walking back to the plane.  
  
  
  
A cool twist eh? 


	5. A hero who is a fraud

Chapter 5- a hero who is a fraud  
  
The group kept searching and searching, hoping to find Tai. But he was nowhere to be seen. Everyone began to give up, except for Matt.  
  
"We have to keep searching!" said Matt.  
  
"Matt, let's stop, please." Said T.K.  
  
"What's wrong with you T.K? He saved your life, and now you're just leaving him to die?" screamed Matt.  
  
"Don't scream at him Matt!" yelled Sora.  
  
"It wasn't his fault!" said Izzy.  
  
T.K hang his head, and was silent.  
  
"T.K, what's wrong?" asked Sora sitting next to him and rubbing his back.  
  
"I-I-, He-he, well-" said T.K.  
  
"Well, what?" asked Matt.  
  
"Tai is, not, he's, not, really, he's, not-"  
  
Everyone stooped down and looked at T.K.  
  
"He's, not dead." Said T.K.  
  
"What's so bad about that? In fact, that's great news!" said Mimi.  
  
"That's not all." Said T.K.  
  
"He didn't save my life." Said T.K.  
  
"What do you mean? He saved you from those wolves!" said Izzy.  
  
T.K shoot his head.  
  
"When we were surrounded by the wolves, he whispered something in my ear, and ran away. The wolves attacked me, but luckily I hit them back with my violin." Said T.K.  
  
"Wait, wait. So, he abandoned you, and left you there to die?" asked Sora.  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"What did he tell you before he ran off?" asked Matt.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" all of them asked.  
  
"He'd kill me if I told you." He said.  
  
"Well, he doesn't know where we are, does he?" asked Matt.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll tell you." Said T.K.  
  
T.K opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
"He said that he was, um, g-a-y." said T.K.  
  
"Okaaaay. I didn't expect that coming." Said Sora.  
  
"I knew he was gay. When we did it, his kiss was terrible, and he was very fond of rear entry." Said Mimi.  
  
"Whoa, wait, Tai's gay? Holy crap my best friend!" said Matt.  
  
"And, that's not all. He does know where we are." Said T.K.  
  
Everyone was shocked when T.K said that.  
  
"When we were walking around, we saw the plane. He stole a few packets of freeze dried food, and one bottle of water." Said T.K.  
  
"The bastard." Said Sora.  
  
"Matt, now that I've told you, we're not safe anymore." Said T.K.  
  
Matt heard a rustle in a nearby bush. T.K got up and slowly stepped back. Sora walked towards the bush.  
  
Everyone walked towards it. Matt slowly spread apart the branches, and almost fainted.  
  
In the bush, was Tai's dead body. There was a slash across his throat, his shirt was ripped, and he was covered with fang marks.  
  
"The wolves got 'em." Said Sora.  
  
"Oh my god. I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Izzy running towards a tree.  
  
"Me too!" said Mimi.  
  
Matt walked away from the bush, and informed the others to return back to the plane.  
  
  
  
Ew, Tai's dead. Is that good news or bad news? 


	6. Love

Chapter 6- love  
  
This is a really short chapter. Just to let you know, in the next chapter, there is sex.  
  
Everyone felt sick that day when they saw Tai's dead body, rotting in the bush. But Matt was both tragic and shocked. First of all, he's dead, and Tai's gay! He had no idea about that.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick again!" said Izzy bending over, getting prepared to vomit.  
  
"Izzy, that's the fourth time!" said Sora.  
  
Once everyone was back at camp, Matt went out for a walk. He was walking about, when a hand touched him. He turned around and saw Sora.  
  
"Um, hi." Said Matt.  
  
"Hi." Said Sora.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Tai, Matt. I still couldn't believe he's gay. I think that's impossible." Said Sora.  
  
"Yah. Tai, Gay. That's doesn't seem right." Said Matt.  
  
Sora let out a sigh and sat down on a log. Matt sat down beside her.  
  
"So. Why exactly did you get sent to the camp?" asked Matt.  
  
"My parents were worried about me." Said Sora.  
  
"Why?" asked Matt.  
  
"I, had a breakdown." Said Sora.  
  
"Oh no, why?" asked Matt again, slowly moving closer to Sora.  
  
"It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it. How about you?" said Sora.  
  
"Our parents got back together. Right when I came back from college for the Christmas break. And, T.K and I didn't get along that well." Said Matt.  
  
"Why? You care a lot for your brother." Said Sora.  
  
"Yah, I know. I guess it was just the usual bickering." Said Matt.  
  
Sora looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and moved closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and touched his hand.  
  
"I really wanna get out of here." Said Sora.  
  
Matt placed his arms around her, gently giving her a loving embrace.  
  
"Me too." He said.  
  
Then Sora decided to do something she had never done before. She gave him small kiss on his cheek, and gave him a big hug.  
  
  
  
As promised, the SORATO begins. 


	7. Love making by the moonlight

Chapter 7- love making by the moonlight  
  
  
  
*Warning! - This chapter contains sex between Sora and Matt! If this offends you or if you are a major Mimiato fan, then you should not read this chapter.  
  
When everyone was walking around, they noticed a large body of water.  
  
"Hey, a lake!" said Izzy running towards it.  
  
"The water doesn't seem to bad, it's quite warm too!" said Mimi.  
  
"I guess we can bathe here." Said Sora.  
  
That night, everyone bathed, and went to sleep. Matt however, remained awake and sat near the lake, skipping stones on the water. He heard someone approaching him.  
  
"Who's there? Oh, it's you, Sora." Said Matt.  
  
Sora walked towards him and sat next to him.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" asked Matt.  
  
"Nope. I can't sleep since Tai's dead." Said Sora.  
  
Sora was quite cold, but tried to hide her shivers, but wasn't succeeding. Matt looked at her shaking body, and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
~Riiiiight. Okay, those who are offended by sex please close your eyes.~  
  
Sora placed her head on his chest acting as a pillow. Matt then wrapped both of his arms around her. Sora was enjoying his gentle embrace. Sora looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and Matt looked into hers. Matt slowly lowered his head closer to hers. He then gave her a soft and sensual kiss. Matt slid his tongue inside her mouth, making Sora slightly moan.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, Sora slowly pushed him down, lying on top of him. Sora placed her lips onto his, and began to touch his tongue. While she was kissing him, she slid her hands down his chest, and began to take off his shirt, revealing his lean yet masculine chest. Sora threw his shirt aside, and began to run her fingers on his chest.  
  
Matt placed his hands on Sora's shirt, and began to remove it. He then saw her black bra, which he then unhooked. Sora moved down, and looked at the bulge in Matt's jeans. She could imagine how painful it was to have an erection in such tight jeans. She undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, and moved her hands over his boxers.  
  
He moaned in pleasure, as she slowly rubbed his cock. He held her head, telling her to stop. It was time for her. Matt slid off Sora's panties, and saw her pussy. He began to place his mouth on it, and thrust his tongue into it. She gasped in pleasure, and held onto his head, encouraging his to keep doing it. He lubricated her pussy with his saliva. She told him to stop, and she went down back to his cock. She removed his boxers, revealing his hard member. She began to jerk it off, giving Matt jolts of pleasure. She sucked on the tip, increasing the feeling. Matt suddenly bucked, sending four inches of his 7-inch cock into her mouth. She gagged at the suddenness of it, but began to suck on it. Matt moaned, rubbing her red hair.  
  
Sora stopped, and moved up to him. She rolled him on top of her, and he realised what was going on. He slowly slid his cock into her wet pussy. She winced in pain, but then gasped with pleasure. His thrusts were nice and slow, giving him wave after wave of pleasure. After several pumps Matt was about to have an orgasm. He kept on going, when Sora let out a gasp when she had an orgasm. Matt couldn't hold it in any longer, and filled her up with his burning seed.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, exhausted and sweaty. They lay there, making out and regaining strength until they got up, and bathed each other in the lake. They then dried off, got dressed, and slept in each other's arms by the trees.  
  
"I love you Matt." Whispered Sora.  
  
"I love you too, Sora." He Said. He then kissed her one last time.  
  
  
  
Gee that was hard for me to write. I had to take a few points from other fics. 


	8. Internet Access

Chapter 8- Internet access  
  
Matt woke up the next morning to see Sora asleep with her head on his chest. He shook her lightly, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes, and gave Matt a small hug. They got up, and started walking back to the plane. They saw Izzy, and everyone else gathered around him.  
  
"Izzy, what are you trying to do?" asked Sora.  
  
Izzy had his laptop on his lap, and he was holding his cell phone connected to the computer.  
  
"Trying to get on the internet." Said Izzy.  
  
They all waited, when it finally worked. The browser window opened with Izzy's yahoo homepage.  
  
"Let's try and email our friends." Said Mimi.  
  
"No use. They're all at camp." Said Izzy.  
  
"Let me check the news reports, there might be an article about us."  
  
Izzy typed in the web address to the Odabai News page. And when the page finished loading, he was amazed. They were on the news.  
  
  
  
August 29, 2002  
  
Five teenagers and one 12-year-old dead in plane crash.  
  
3 months ago, five teenagers and one 12-year-old are presumed dead when they were on their way to a camp in British Columbia, when their plane crashed. Their parents were devastated to hear the news, and have been extremely depressed for the past 3 months. "My sons are dead! My babies, my poor babies!" cried Mrs. Ishida, mother of Matt Ishida (19 years old) and T.K Ishida (12 years old). It has been three months, and there has been no sightings what so ever, and search parties have given up.  
  
-Article by Mithoshi Jushahki  
  
"They think we're dead." Said Sora in a quiet voice.  
  
"I'm gonna go on MSN, and see if one of my friends are online." Said Izzy.  
  
He logged on, and saw one person online.  
  
MSN instant messaging. You are currently talking to "Freezeward"  
  
Izzy: Harry, u there?  
  
Freezeward: Izzy? WTF?  
  
Izzy: Listen Harry, I'm not dead. I'm still alive.  
  
Freezeward: OMG! Where r u?  
  
Izzy: In the Canadian wilderness. I'm with my other friends, so I'm not alone.  
  
Freezeward: How r u online then?  
  
Izzy: Laptop and cell phone.  
  
Freezeward: oohhh. Okay, I'll call your mom.  
  
Izzy: Thanks, also tell her that Matt, T.K, Mimi, Sora are still alive as well.  
  
Freezeward: got it. Don't worry Izz, I'll get u outta there.  
  
"Freezeward" has logged off.  
  
  
  
"There, I think we're safe now." Said Izzy.  
  
"Are we gonna be rescued?" asked T.K.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Said Izzy.  
  
"Let's hope for the best." Said Matt. 


	9. Rescued

Chapter 9- rescued  
  
The conclusion to "Lost" has arrived.  
  
The group were really hoping that they would be rescued soon since Izzy contacted his friend.  
  
"Let's hope for the best." Said Mimi.  
  
"Shit, I really wanna get outta here." Said T.K.  
  
"Watch your language." Snapped Sora.  
  
"Now I REALLY wanna get outta here." Said T.K.  
  
"What will happen once we get out of here?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Our story will be on every single newspaper in the world probably." Said Matt.  
  
"Everyone will keep on asking us questions once we get back to college." Said Mimi.  
  
Everyone was silent, until they heard something in the sky.  
  
"You guys hear that?" asked Matt.  
  
The sound got louder and louder, when they all realised that it was a helicopter. The helicopter came into view, and the pilot saw the plane on the ground.  
  
"They see us! They see us! We're saved!" said Sora.  
  
The helicopter lowered and a ladder flopped down. Someone in the helicopter took out a loud speaker, and began to talk.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe now!" he said.  
  
Matt told T.K to go first. T.K placed his squirrel inside his hood, and began to climb up the wobbly ladder. When he reached the helicopter, a man helped him in, and T.K signalled for the next person. Sora stepped forward and began to climb up. Once everyone was in the helicopter, they began to calm down.  
  
"Hey, where's the other fellow?" asked the man.  
  
"He, didn't make it." Said Matt.  
  
"Oh. His parents will be devastated."  
  
"We did it, Matt. We're saved." Said Sora. She then wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips onto his.  
  
"Get a room." Said T.K.  
  
Matt and Sora broke the kiss and lightly laughed.  
  
The helicopter landed at the hospital, and they all got out. Safe, and out of the forest, all together.  
  
  
  
  
  
September 5, 2002  
  
All of the teenagers were medically treated and fed at the Vancouver hospital in British Columbia. They demanded to be near each other, and spent the night watching "Worst-case scenario", and the discovery channel.  
  
September 6, 2002  
  
The teenagers met their parents at the Vancouver airport. Tai's parents were extremely devastated to hear that their son was dead.  
  
September 12, 2002  
  
Sora, Matt, and Mimi went back to college to start their final year. Matt and Sora started dating.  
  
November 5, 2002  
  
T.K became a volunteer camp counsellor at a fall camp in Alberta. He helped teach survival skills and wildlife, with the help of his pet squirrel, Scabby.  
  
December 14, 2002  
  
Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and T.K got back together and celebrated in British Columbia. They did not go to the mountains. 


End file.
